Shakugan no Shana Life Eternal
by SinCreator
Summary: Shana and Yuji have taken their first steps to a life together. Will Shana come to understand her human side? Will Pheles return for the Reiji Maigo? What awaits Shana and Yuji with Bel Masque foiled once again? ShanaxYuji main pairing


This story will pick up immediately after the events in the anime. I'll stay as true to the anime as I can, but there's one change I'd like to mention right off the bat: Sabrac is dead. Having him live after the efforts everyone went through to kill him for no reason just doesn't seem logical to me. His death would also be a cause of worry for other Tomogara, and would likely spread the rumors of the Mystes and the Flame Haze primarily responsible. Either way, I think it'll be a better universe with him destroyed (Even though I really liked him!) Now, on with the story. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue - Beginnings**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakai Yuji stopped, his body frozen. Ice cold sweat rolled down his spine. This situation was not only dangerous, but unfamiliar.

'What's wrong, Yuji?'

He let out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head as he smiled at the black haired girl.

'Ohhh nothing, nothing at all!'

He smiled at her nervously and took her hand in his once again. If Yuji had been asked if he thought he'd ever find himself in this position when he met Shana, he would've simply laughed. But today, on this Christmas Eve, the impossible happened: Shana and Yuji were on a date.

Shana was excited; To her, the little rivalry between Kazumi and her no longer mattered. Yuji loved her! She had had her doubts. After all, she was a flame haze, she couldn't cook, and oftentimes, did not understand human nature. She didn't even fully understand her feelings toward Yuji. But now more than ever, she was ready to move forward, ready to experience the 'love' that brings two people together. She squeezed Yuji's hand gently and smiled brightly.

It didn't take long for Yuji to move from his nervousness to a simple happiness. With Shana by his side, he always felt happy, complete. He was never too sure what it was about her that made him feel that way; all he knew was that he loved everything about her, from her childlike innocence, to her fragile and compassionate heart, to her incredible resolve when it came to anything she set her mind to.

He wondered about Yoshida Kazumi, and if she would be all right. No doubt by now, she realized that Yuji wouldn't come. It hurt him to make the decision, because in the end, he cared for both girls, but he realized that it was Shana that he truly loved. Maybe he could make it up to her by helping Ike out with their relationship.

Yuji looked at Shana, noticing she had stopped. Her face was serious, almost determined. He became nervous again. Did she sense a Tomogara? He looked around, trying to sense any bit of existance in the area. There was nothing.

'Yuji'

Her voice was soft and gentle, but very close. He looked at Shana, noticing how she had inched further and further toward him. She was blushing, but still moving closer little by little.

'I... I...'

Yuji smiled, his own determination rising. There was no point to hold back anymore. It was obvious that they both shared the same feelings for each other. He stepped close to her and wrapped her in his arms.

'It's all right, Shana-chan. We don't have to rush. We have eternity together.'

Though he had meant to be poetic, both Shana and Yuji realized just how true his statement was. They both smiled at each other and broke off their hug.

'You're right, Yuji. That's why I don't mind saying it anymore. I love you!'

She giggled and before he could do anything, she ran away from him. She turned around, then waved.

'See you tomorrow Yuji!'

'Hey wait!'

But before he could chase her, she was already gone.

'Sheesh, that girl, she could've at least let me walk her home.'

He grinned to himself, realizing how little she must know about relationships.

'Oh well, there's always tomorrow!' He walked toward his home, his feelings for Shana occupying his mind.


End file.
